


Out of Shadows

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Under the Sun [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fae Brian, Incubus Roger, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire John, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Roger knew he had royally messed up this time and poor Brian is paying the price. While John tries to sort it all out.~~Or Roger forgets to feed and half human Brian helps him out





	Out of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see in this verse! This has been kicking around in my google drive for a bit now and it’s finally ready to see the light of day in honor of Friday the 13th! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next part! Mostly porn with some plot... more plot next time I promise! 
> 
> Also!! Please please please go check out [this beautiful amazing art that was made for me ](https://scarletjuliet.tumblr.com/post/184772209086/oh-i-think-i-might-be-worth-a-try-oh-am-i) !!!

Roger curled in on himself, head in his hands, doubled over as a wave of pain washed through him. He could feel his body beginning to rebel against the lack of proper feeding and he hated himself for it. John had disappeared as soon as it was dark enough outside, muttering something about needing to see a man about a horse before he disappeared out the door. Not that John could really help him, no he needed a human. Fuck, it hurt. 

A whole body tremble wracked him and he gave a sad little moan. He never let it get this bad, never let it get to this point. But he had been so wrapped up in John he had forgotten his actual needs. The vampire would never be enough for him to live on. He didn’t know what to do. If he went out - and that was huge if, he could barely stand - he might end up killing someone. And that he could not do. 

Biting back a sob of pain he staggered to the phone, hoping Brian would be home, hoping the half fae would be able to help him figure something out. 

He did let out a sob at the sound of the other man answering the phone, soft voice filling his senses. “Bri, I fucked up,” he mumbled into the phone line, curling in on himself the best he could, trying to stop his shaking. 

“Roger? What’s going on?” Brian sounded half asleep but growing more alert as if he could sense the incubus’s distress through the phone. 

“Need to feed, fucked up Bri, don’t wanna hurt anybody,” Roger all but moaned out, before his knees gave out and he crashed to the floor, phone receiver dropping from limp fingers. He sobbed to himself as he could hear Brian’s panicked questions faintly through the phone but he was unable to answer. 

“Roger! I need you to answer me, what do you need?” He could hear the desperation is Brian’s voice faint as it was through the dangling receiver and he tried to reach out to take the phone but his world went dark and he saw the floor rise up to meet him. 

He was being shaken awake by a worried sounding Brian, who was shouting his name over and over and he blinked hazy eyes open to look up the upset fairy. Brian’s hazel eyes sparked with worry as his fae magic danced around them filling the air with the scent of loamy earth and ancient forests. “Roger tell me what you need!” Brian snapped as soon as he saw that Roger was awake. 

The incubus groaned low in his throat rolling over onto his back to stare at the cracking paint on the ceiling. Everything in him hurt and he could feel his own magic rebelling against whatever magic Brian had used to bring him back to consciousness. “Sex,” he mumbled, “With a human.” 

He could feel Brian staring at him and he knew what was coming next so he shook his head as best he could, rocking back and forth against the hard linoleum floor before letting his head fall so he was facing Brian. “With a human, Bri, and I,” he swallowed hard, wetting his lips as he fought for the strength to finish his thought, “I’d end up killing them if I went out now.” 

Roger closed his eyes against the effort of staying conscious and he relaxed his whole body breathing in the scent of Brian’s earth magic, letting the smell of it fill his lungs. It was so different from any of the rest of them. Freddie’s magic smelled of sand and heat and felt like a live wire. John’s magic was dark and old and he never used it enough for Roger to know it. His own magic he knew reeked of sex and lust and felt like pure sin. Brian, however, when Brian used his magic it was like a warm hug from Mother Earth herself, like walking in the richest and most alive forest on the planet, full of the fascinating intricacies of what the earth was made of. Brian’s magic was - 

“Use me.” 

Roger snapped his eyes open to look at the fairy -okay, fae- sitting next to him on the floor. “What?” He croaked. 

“Use me,” Brian repeated, “I’m half human, use me to get enough strength so you can go feed properly without killing someone.” 

The smirk that crossed Roger’s face he knew was terrible. “I don’t think you know what that means, Bri,” he tried, oh god did he try, to get the stubborn fae to back down. Instead of saying anything Brian reached out and grabbed Roger’s hand closest to him and, scooting forward, placed it on his soft cock. 

“Use me, please, Roger, I know exactly what I’m asking you to do,” Brian said, holding Roger’s hand where it was staring into Roger’s glowing blue eyes. 

They stared each other down until Roger couldn’t take it anymore. “Oh, fuck me, Brian, okay fine, just until I can control myself, and you’ll stop me if I start to take too much,” he said the last part as a statement not as a question. 

Brian nodded and Roger closed his eyes again, gathering up as much of his ironclad self control as he could before he let his magic go and he heard Brian gasp and felt the cock under his palm begin to harden. Taking a deep breath he tightened his grip on Brian’s cock before ghosting fingers up to the snap of his trousers and with a flick of his fingers the button was gone and he pressed his hand inside trousers and briefs and he echoed Brian’s moan when bare flesh met bare flesh. He wrapped his hand around the hard cock and began to stroke him firmly. He kept his eyes closed and listened as Brian moaned under his touch, hips bucking up with every stroke and soon, oh so soon, he was whimpering with his impending orgasm as Roger’s magic danced around them, filing the air with the smell of sex. 

Brian came with a low moan and Roger snapped his eyes open feeling some strength return to his body and he pushed himself up with one hand sitting up one hand, his other still stroking Brian’s cock. The poor appendage was trying to soften but Roger’s magic was keeping him hard. Roger shuffled to his knees clumsily and scooted closer to Brian to lean in and press a quick kiss to his lips before he pulled his come covered hand away. Making sure the fae was watching he licked his fingers clean before he tugged trousers and boxers down Brian’s legs so Roger could get a good look at the still hard cock bobbing in front of him. Brian was longer than he was thick, proportionate to the man himself, his cock still red and already weeping again from the influence of Roger’s magic. The incubus licked his lips and then leaned down and took the cock into his mouth. 

The noise Brian made was like that of a wounded animal as Roger took him all the way down his throat, Roger’s magic snapping around them making Roger buzz with the feeling. The feeling of Brian’s cock in his mouth was different than John’s, longer and he tasted of sweet earth and Roger moaned around the cock as the leaking head hit the back of his throat. Brian jerked his hips forward at the feeling, and Roger used one hand to steady the man who was obviously unused to getting blow jobs from incubi. 

Roger looked up at the half fae with glowing eyes and he smirked at the strung out blissed look on Brian’s face and he pulled no punches as he lapped and sucked and hummed around Brian’s cock, feeling energy flowing into him from the other man’s impending orgasm. When Brian finally shook apart, a loud moan leaving his lips, Roger answered the moan with one of his own, his magic snapping in the air as he took and took and forced himself to stop before he took too much. 

It took several minutes for Brian to come back to himself, that dopey smile yet to be wiped off his face even as Roger tucked him back into his jeans and hauled him to his feet. 

“Brian?” He asked hesitantly as he deposited him on their lumpy sofa. 

Hazel eyes half opened and rolled to meet his gaze, hazy from bliss and the feeding. Brian grinned at Roger, all tooth and tiny fang. “Hi,” he slurred, “That was good.” 

Roger chuckled, feeling his strength coming back enough that he would be able to go out and hunt tonight. “Stay there and rest, okay? John should be home soon, hopefully and if you feel any weird side effects he should be able to help, yeah?” Roger said softly, “I have to finish feeding before I’m tempted to finish you off.” 

Brian reached for him, grabbing his arm, face still lax with the after effects of the feeding. “You could you know,” he mumbled, looking at the incubus with bright eyes, “Finish me off.” 

“The fuck, Bri?” Roger jerked his arm away, “The fuck? No! Absolutely not. You stay there,” Roger sunk as much magic as he could into those words, “And we will talk about this when I get back.” 

Hazel eyes glazed over slightly and Brian nodded, closing his eyes, letting his head lull against the back of the couch. Roger sighed, growling at his friend wondering what the fuck just happened even as he forced himself to go dress so he could go out and feed properly. 

***

The taste of the woman’s lips was enough to set him on fire, his cock throbbing in his tight jeans as he pressed her against the stall wall of the dirty bathroom. She was moaning and writhing under his touch, her hands in his hair, legs wrapped around his waist, dress hiked up so her naked pussy was pressed right against the bulge in his jeans. He teased one finger down her soft belly and then pressed it between their bodies, slipping it between soaked folds of the woman’s sex, dipping into her core before coming up to tease at her clit. Normally this would be where he dropped to his knees and ate her out but right now he needed to fuck her, get the rest of his strength back and another face fucking wasn’t going to do it. 

The woman broke the kiss throwing her head back moaning as Roger fingered her clit, teasing the nub in apparently all the rights ways, kissing down her neck, sucking a mark to dark skin. Her hands left his hair to fumble between their bodies for the snap of his jeans and he let her shove the jeans down his hips and his cock sprang free, nudging against the woman’s shaved pussy. 

“Fuck me, c’mon, big boy, show me what you can do,” the woman moaned, rocking her hips as best she could pinned to the wall held up by Roger’s supernatural strength. 

Roger growled and let his magic dance around him before he left the woman’s clit to take his cock in hand and line it up with her wet pulsing entrance. He hadn’t even fingered her yet but if she wanted it rough who was he to deny her. He pushed in in one hard thrust and the woman screamed out her pleasure, the noise lost in the thrum of the music of the club outside the bathroom and he moaned as the tight wet walls clamped down around him. Fuck it had been too long. 

They set a brutal pace, her nails in his back, his teeth at her neck, as they fucked, his clever fingers dancing around her clit as he thrust into her, magic snapping in the air as she moaned her way to her orgasm. It crept up on him and in some ways surprised him when she came, wetness gushing out of her soaking his cock, her hot walls tightening around him and he moaned against her skin, biting down, knowing he would leave a visible mark against the dark skin. He kept up his brutal pace, still rubbing her clit, leaning his head down to suck at the skin of her large bouncing breasts, and she cried out at the overstimulation but he didn’t stop. One more, he needed one more from her and then he would come. 

She screamed when she came this time, hands tugging at his hair, thighs trembling, body going tight around his aching cock that fucked into her with ease as she came, more of her wetness gushing from her and as she trembled around him he bit back the name on his tongue and pulled out to stroke himself off, coming all over her bare pussy. She moaned at the feeling of his hot come splattering her skin and they stood panting for a moment as Roger let his magic dance in the air between them feeling revived and refreshed in a way he hadn’t in a very long time. 

***

Roger wasn’t ashamed to admit there was a skip in his step as he took the stairs two at a time, up to their 3rd floor flat, humming happily to himself. He knew he would have to talk to Brian, make sure the fae understood this was a one off thing that wouldn’t be happening again as he was very much in love with John. He was sure the fae would understand, but still the conversation needed to be had. 

He sensed something was wrong before he even got the door open. All the lights were on the flat and he couldn’t hear the usual late night radio that John liked to listen to. He swallowed hard and dropped his keys in the bowl on the table in the entryway, toed off his shoes and padded his way in sock feet towards the bathroom for a shower. 

“Roger.” 

He froze at the sound of his name and stopped, backtracking to see John sitting on the couch where he had left Brian earlier. The vampire’s face was unreadable. Roger felt something cold dance up his spine and he shuffled his way into the living room. “Hey!” He greeted, plastering a smile on his face, “I was just off for a shower.” 

John was staring through him with something that Roger recognized as part fury part disappointment. “Do you know what I found when I got home?” John asked, his voice pitched low and angry. Roger didn’t move, didn’t respond, staring back at the angry vampire unblinkingly. “I found a very obviously fucked out Brian on our couch, reeking of sex magic and out of his mind,” John continued, still glaring at the incubus. 

Roger swallowed hard, looking away. “Is he okay?” he asked softly, feeling his guilt creep up on him. 

“He’s sleeping it off,” John replied coldly, and Roger closed his eyes slowly, fighting the sudden urge to cry that threatened to overwhelm him. Something shifted in the air and he heard John sigh heavily. “Rog, what the hell happened?” 

The incubus shook his head, leaning against the wall heavily, letting himself sink to the floor, eyes still closed, as he felt his magic dancing through his veins and he knew he reeked of human female, multiple human females and he knew he had fucked up with Brian and he could feel himself breathing hard now, his heart pounding in his chest and cool hands were gripping his face and he snapped his eyes open to stare up into bright green eyes filled with concern. 

“Breathe, Roger, slow deep breaths,” John was saying and Roger tried to follow his directions but he couldn’t get enough air. What the hell was wrong with him? He had been floating on his sex high not two minutes ago. Two strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled to John’s chest, and he pressed his face into the folds of John’s shirt and took a deep breath breathing in the smell of his lover, relishing the feel of clever fingers carding through his hair. 

“I fucked up,” Roger mumbled for the second time that night, feeling shame fill him at the admission. John said nothing, simply held him and let him shake in his arms. “I fucked up because I want you to be enough but we both know you never will be.” 

The air shifted again from concern to sadness and John let him go, pushing him back to hold him at arm's length looking at him with bright eyes. “Roger,  _ I  _ want  _ you  _ to be enough but we both know you will never be,” he partoted his words back at him and Roger blinked away tears. The small smile offered little comfort. “We knew that when we met and when we fell in love. We are supernatural beings who were never meant to mix, and yet here we are, a vampire in love with an incubus and a half fae passed out in our bedroom and a nervous siren who is about to explode in worry over said half fae.” 

Roger couldn’t help but offer a weak chuckle at John’s words. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, bowing his head unable to look at the much older and wiser creature before him. 

John shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry for,” he replied just as softly before hooking a finger under Roger’s chin to lift his head. Green eyes searched his face for something and having apparently been satisfied John leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Roger’s lips. 

The incubus sighed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s lips against his, the clever tongue swiping at the seam of his lips and he sighed again, parting his lips to allow John access. The kiss ended much too soon for Roger’s taste as John pulled back with a grimace. “You taste like human,” the vampire groused with a grimace. 

“Well, you did stop me to yell at me on my way to the shower,” Roger teased half heartedly, knowing all was not mended between them yet. 

John rolled his eyes at him, letting him go and stepping away. “Go, shower, we will talk more when you’re done,” he said. 

Roger smirked at him before he headed for the shower, poking his head into the bedroom to see Brian sprawled out on their bed, all tangled curls and long limbs and he felt something like affection flutter inside him and he sighed to himself before he continued on his way to the bathroom. 

***

John was once again waiting for him when he came out of the bathroom, damp hair hanging around his shoulders. He knew, he did really, that they needed to have this conversation about everything, and needed to be like actual adults and talk, but he didn’t want to do it tonight. All he wanted was for John to fuck him long and hard and then to cuddle up next to his lover and fall asleep in his arms. 

It seemed John shared that desire because he didn’t stop him when Roger straddled his lap and pulled him up for a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue battling for dominance. John instead rested his hands on Rogers hips, just above where the towel was starting to part, his hands cool against Roger’s heated skin. The kiss turned more heated as John’s hands smoothed down Roger’s back and clever fingers pulled the towel away leaving the incubus naked in John’s lap. He moaned at the feeling of rough denim against his bare skin and he reached between them to fumble with the button on John’s jeans. 

A clever finger delved between Roger’s cheeks and John moaned into the kiss when he found that Roger was already wet and open for him having fingered himself in the shower. Two fingers pushed into him without warning and Roger gasped at the burn. But he rocked back on the intrusion and kept working to unbutton John’s jeans. 

They fumbled together for several moments, Roger flopping over on the couch while John stood to shed his clothing. Roger couldn’t help but admire the lean strength in his lover’s body, all pale skin stretched over wiry muscle. John was back on him now naked, cool skin pressing to Roger’s overheated skin, pressing his face down at the juncture of his hip, kissing and nipping lightly at the skin. 

Roger tangled his fingers in John’s short hair, gasping, tossing his head back as the vampire hooked his arms under Roger’s thighs and hoisted him up, pressing his face against Roger’s ass cheeks. That clever tongue lapped at his hole making him shake and he pulled at the firstful of hair he held, wordlessly crying out as John fucked him with his tongue. 

John pulled back and nipped at the skin of his inner thigh lightly. “Shh, don’t want to wake Brian now, do we?” he chastised softly, pressing a kiss to the spot he had bitten, making Roger moan again. Something dark went through the incubus at the thought of their sleeping friend walking out to find Roger sprawled over the sofa with John’s tongue in his ass. There was a dark chuckle behind him as if John could sense the change in Roger’s mood. “Or maybe you do,” he teased, his breath luke warm against Roger’s skin, “Maybe you want him to come out here and see just how needy you are to be fucked, begging for my cock in your greedy hole. Is that what you want, Roger, hmm?” 

Roger moaned softly, trying to keep quiet. There was something dark and possessive in John’s words that made his head spin and he realized the vampire reeked of magic, dark and ancient and viral and tangy like the taste of copper. He had never felt it like this before, never so close and never directed at him. He felt his heart pound in his chest as John bit at his skin again and he whimpered as that tongue found his hole and lapped inside. 

“Please,” Roger whimpered softly, tightening his grip in John’s hair as the vampire continued to lick into him, making his head spin with his need, his desire for the vampire. 

“Tell me what you need, Roger, let me hear you,” John growled against his skin, fangs scraping his skin lightly, “Let me hear you, let Brian hear you, scream for me little incubus.” 

Roger tossed his head back, hair flying around his face, eyes squeezed shut and he did scream: “John! Please, fuck me, make me yours!” 

He felt John smile against his skin and the vampire fucked his tongue into him a few more times before he pulled back, kissing up the backs of Roger’s thighs. Roger moaned as he felt John shift, the tip of his hard cock pressing against his hole. “Please,” he whimpered, sounding wrecked as John pushed into him. He gasped at the stretch and forced his eyes open the meet John’s dark gaze. 

“Like that, baby? You like that?” John growled, his voice dripping predatory power as he pushed all the way in, hips flush with the backs of Roger’s thighs. 

Roger nodded breathlessly. “Yes, John. Please, make it mean something again,” he whimpered out, face going flushed as he realized the weight of his words. 

Something soft filled John’s gaze and the vampire leaned down to capture his lips. “You’re mine, Roger,” he whispered, rolling his hips, pulling out then thrusting back into him in a long slow roll. “Mine. Let me show you. Let go, and let me take care of you.”

The incubus could feel his body beginning to burn with his impending orgasm as John rolled his hips in a steady motion, his cock hitting all the right spots inside him, his clever fingers teasing at Roger’s nipples and stroking over his cock and carding through his still damp hair. Roger clutched at his back, fingers digging into heated skin as he just let go and let himself feel. 

Magic, old and smelling of copper and wood smoke, filled the air around them and Roger recognized it as John letting go as his skin tingled with the weight of their magic combining. He let his head fall back against the askew cushions and let his body go helplessly lax around John as heat burned in his belly. The noises he was making rose in volume until he was openly and loudly sobbing out his pleasure. John was no better, his eyes going red like he had just fed as he pounded into Roger. 

“That’s it, baby, let me show you that you’re mine, only mine,” John growled as he angled his hips just right to hit Roger’s prostate dead on. The incubus screamed as he came, his magic snapping and dancing around them, mixing with John’s, leaving the room feeling heady and recking of sex and magic. 

Roger forced his eyes open, and he could feel them shining blue as he felt his magic vibrating under his skin. “John,” he whimpered, reaching out a tender hand to cup the vampire’s cheek. Red ringed eyes met his and John panted as he kept thrusting, his fangs exposed a wild look in his eye. “I love you, let go for me.” 

The noise John made as he came was more akin to a wounded animal than a person coming, but his hips stuttered as he came and came, filling Roger’s body, arms giving out, collapsing on top of Roger, pressing his face into Roger’s neck. “Rog,” he all but sobbed as they held each other, magic snapping in the air around them. “I love you, I’m sorry, I love you so much, I never wanted, I wanted to keep you safe, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he gasped out against Roger’s neck. 

Roger wrapped his arms around the vampire and held him close. He frowned to himself as John kept repeating he was sorry, but he had no idea what John was apologizing for, it had been Roger who had fucked up. Instead he just held him close and stroked a hand through John’s hair and murmured softly to him. It was several long minutes before John pushed himself up, that wild look still in his eyes, which had gone back to their soft bright green. 

“Okay now?” Roger asked softly, reaching out to touch John’s cheek again. The vampire nuzzled against Roger’s palm like a cat and Roger couldn’t help but smile. 

“Rog, I have to tell you something,” he said softly, pressing a kiss against Roger’s palm, before looking back at him with painfully earnest eyes. 

Roger gave him a soft smile, shift on the couch, pulling a face as he felt John’s soft cock slipping from him, “What’s going on?” He asked softly. 

The vampire stared down at him for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. He looked as if he was going to speak before they were interrupted by a loud crash coming from the bedroom. Both Roger and John jerked up and exchanging a look rushed towards the bedroom, completely forgetting they were both naked and covered in sweat and come, concern for Brian the only thing in their minds. Part of Roger made a mental note to ask John about what they had been talking about before they had been interrupted as they rushed to the bedroom, finding the half fae on the floor, a lamp on the ground, bed clothes tangled around Brian’s legs as the smell of loamy earth filled the room and Brian’s magic snapped against their. Wide wild hazel eyes stared at them before they rolled up into his head and Brian collapsed back onto the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @nightofthelnd


End file.
